


Bad girl

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Gilbert-holtzmann family [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Holtzmann is suspicious about her daughter's new friend





	1. Chapter one

“Marie, this is Stacey.” Stacey was a tall long black haired girl who wore a leather biker jacket. She reminded Marie of a younger version of Joan Jett.  Marie’s heart started to flutter and butterflies started to churn in her stomach.

“Your mother will be her mentor for the youth internship.” Erin said with a warm smile on her face, but Marie didn't hear a word her mother said. All she could focus on was Stacey. She watched as Stacey held out her hand. Marie’s hand was shaking as she brought it up to meet Stacey’s.

Stacey smiled, making the butterflies in Marie’s stomach do back flips. For three weeks, Marie would watch Stacey dance upstairs with her mom and build insane devices. It wasn't until her mother's invited Stacey for dinner that she actually spoke to her.

“So..um..why engineering?” Marie’s voice was shaking as she spoke. Stacey, who sat on Marie’s bed, looked up from her phone and smiled.

“I'm not really sure. I've just always liked the feeling you get when you take apart things and then put them back together.” Stacey said as she scooted closer to Marie, making her blush.

“So…Marie, are you into science like your parents?” Marie could feel the blush rising across her face.

“I'm more into women's soccer, but I do dabble in experiments once in awhile.” A smile went across Stacey’s red lips, making Marie stare at her lips. The two leaned closer and they tilted their heads as they moved closer.

“Dinners ready!” Erin bursted through the door, making the two girls jump back. Stacey let out an awkward cough. Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. Stacey fidgeted every so often while Marie’s eyes darted around.

“So..hun how's your project with Stacey going?” Erin looked softly at Holtzmann who was shoveling food into her mouth.

“Fantastic, right Stacey” Stacey was startled and gave her mentor a convincing smile.

“Yes, we've been working so hard. It kinda sucks school starts back up tomorrow” Stacey said she looked over at Marie and wink making her blush.

“Oh! Marie I forgot Stacey is transferring to your school. So Stacey you will know someone” Marie bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't smile. Stacey looked at Marie and blew a small kiss making Marie heart flutter. From then on dinner became relaxed and sweet Marie cracked jokes and making Stacey blush.

“Come on, Marie you're going to be late” Holtzmann yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Marie stood in front of her mirror puckering her lips as she applied nude lipstick. Marie made different poses in the mirror.

“I'm catching a ride with Stacey” Marie said as she pranced down the stairs in her new floral dress. Holtzmann nodded and smiled.

“Well don't you look lovely” Erin said as she stopped Marie to take a picture. The sound of a motorcycle pulling up could be heard. Marie raced outside to see Stacey perched on a harley davidson motorcycle. Erin and Holtzmann jaws dropped when they saw their daughter walk towards the motorcycle.

“Well, bye moms” Marie said as she hopped on the bike and sped off her arms wrapped around Stacey's waist. Holtzmann stood there stunned and just smile and was happy Marie made a new friend.

“So..the motorcycle this morning..um thoughts?” Holtzmann said as she looked up from her tool box and over at Erin who shrugged her shoulders.

“Look, Holtz Stacey is a nice girl. So what if Stacey rides a motorcycle at least they wore helmets and besides Marie is finally starting to make friends” Erin said as she started to write on the whiteboard. Holtzmann let out a sigh and pouted it wasn't that Holtzmann hated Stacey she admired the girls optimism but the way she getting close to Marie rubbed her the wrong way.

Holtzmann mind replayed the scene of her daughter speeding off with Stacey over and over. She could feel a slight suspicion in her gut that something about the relationship wasn't quite platonic. Holtzmann could hear the sounds of Erin shoes walking up the stairs.

“Hey, hun what's with the pouty face?” Erin carried a tray with two sandwiches on it. Holtzmann gave a small smile. Erin sat down the tray on Holtzmann work table.

“It's just I can't get the Stacey and motorcycle thing out of my head. It's just so dangerous.” Holtzmann said Erin wrapped her arms around Holtzmann pulling her close and rocked slowly.

“Holtz, you need to calm down she just growing up” Erin kissed Holtzmann softly on the lips. Holtzmann smiled and sat down the couple eat quietly and happily but Holtzmann brain still swarmed with thoughts of the morning.


	2. Chapter two

Three weeks had gone by and Marie and Stacey became attached at the hip. Marie would sit upstairs while she tried to do her homework and gawk at Stacey, who would wear tank tops and skinny jeans while she would work with her mother. The song “Wake Me Up Before You Go Go” blasted throughout the room. Marie watched as Stacey swung her hips to the beat of the song. Her heart fluttered with every swing.

“Hey, Marie dear, hand me that wrench.” Holtzmann said but Marie ignored her because she was too distracted by Stacey's hips.  “Marie, I said hand me that wrench.” Marie jumped as she was snapped out of her daze. A blush started to spread across her face.

“Sorry, Mom, homework.” she walked over and picked up the wrench and handed it to her mother.

“Yeah, homework.” Holtzmann repeated as she side eyed her daughter. This earned a small chuckle from Stacey. “Hey, Stacey and Marie, I'm going to grab a snack do you need anything?” The two shook their heads no. When Holtzmann disappeared down the stairs, Marie took the opportunity to finally ask Stacey out.

“So...um..Stacey..are you going to the football game tomorrow?” Stacey looked up from the table and smiled.

‘Yeah..are you?” Stacey raised an eyebrow.

“Yes...are you going with anyone?” Stacey placed her tools down and looked at Marie and smiled.

“Well, I'm thinking with you. If you weren't going with anyone.” Marie smiled.

“Cool..cool we’ll go together. That's cool, so cool.” Marie smiled as she nearly tripped over her own feet. Stacey let out a small laugh.

“And since we're going together, we should go to John’s party. You know John, the quarterback. I heard the party is at an abandoned warehouse. It's going to be totally wicked!” Marie smiled and nodded her head yes. The sound of Holtzmann walking upstairs could be heard. Holtzmann walked in carrying a Pringle canister in her hands. The room fell silent as she narrowed her eyes at Stacey, who was inches away from Marie's face.

“Mom..Stacey and I are going to the football game tomorrow.”

“Cool.” Holtzmann nodded. 


	3. Chapter three

“Now girls, you go straight to the football game and back. No boys.” Holtzmann said as they all stood on the front porch. Erin lightly hit Holtzmann's arm and shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

“You won't have to worry about boys being around since I like cheerleaders more than football players.” Marie heart fluttered at Stacey’s comment. She watched both of her mothers give Stacey a small smile.

“Well, then, no cheerleaders or football players.” Erin said.

“And come straight home because, Marie, your grandparents are coming tomorrow.” Marie rolled her eyes at the thought of Grandma and Grandpa Gilbert. Marie wrapped her arms around Stacey's waist as they sat on her motorcycle. She had a loving smile on her face. The game was long and monotonous, but Marie was happy to watch Stacey cheer on the football team. The ride to the party was warm and inviting. Marie’s stomach flipped with excitement.

The party was loud and chaotic, there were people everywhere dancing and a DJ blasting popular hits. Stacey pulled Marie onto the dance floor and Marie slowly started to grind her hips into Stacey. Stacey pulled her close, making the space between them small. They both leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet. Marie wrapped her hands in Stacey hair and Stacey wrapped her arms around her waist.

“The cops are here!” Someone yelled, breaking their intimate moment. The people in the building started to scatter pushing and shoving Stacey and Marie out of the way.

“Freeze you two!” Marie and Stacey put their hands in the air. The cop walked over to them.

“Look, officer, we didn't do any drugs or even drink. We just need to get my friend home. Look at her, she nearly fainted earlier!” Marie faked pretend to feel dizzy. She would stumble for a moment. The officer nodded and agreed to take them home.

“Who could be at the door at this hour?” Erin yawned as she got up from cuddling Holtzmann on the couch. There stood Marie, Stacey, and Officer Buddy on the porch. Erin’s heart sunk in her chest as she reached out to give Marie a comforting hug.

“You're daughter, Marie, and her friend here were caught trespassing at this old abandoned warehouse. There was a partying going on. We won't press charges on these two.” The officer walked away from the house. Erin face went from concerned to furious. Holtzmann walked over to see the cop car leaving their driveway. She scrunched up her face in confusion. When Erin explained, Holtzmann clenched her teeth together.

“You, two on the couch. NOW!” Holtzmann voice was harsh and loud. The two hung their head low and didn't make eye contact. They fell into a harsh silence.

“How could you two? You two could have gotten in serious trouble!” Erin scolded. Holtzmann let out a huff as she crossed her arms.

“Mom, we didn't drink or do drugs we just danced!” Marie said, defending Stacey and herself.

“This behavior is so unlike you! Going to party staying out late and not tell us! I have decided you're not allowed to see Stacey anymore!” Everyone gasped at Holtzmann’s words.

“Mom! You can't do that, you can't! You don't understand! I...I...like...you just can't mom!” Marie croaked out as Stacey wrapped her arms around her.

“Hey, it's okay, Marie, I've overstayed my welcome.” Stacey booped Marie nose and walked out of the house. Marie stood up, ran upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door.

“Holtz, apologize to Marie right now.” Erin voice was sharp and harsh. Holtzmann crossed her arms and pouted.

“You're right, I was a little harsh.” Holtzmann and Erin walked upstairs to Marie’s bedroom. When they opened the door they found the bedroom empty and her window opened.


	4. Chapter four

Marie’s arms were wrapped around Stacey's waist as they drove down the dark road on her motorcycle. Stacey pulled up at the curb in front of the firehouse. The two walked slowly up the stairs and to Holtzmann’s tool box were they pulled out a joint. Stacey grabbed the boom box as they walked up to the roof.

The loud sounds of New York city were being drowned out by the song ‘Midnight Music’ by the Runaways. Stacey brought the joint up to her red lips, lighting it with a blue lighter she pulled out of her pocket. She blew out a cloud of smoke as she passed it to Marie who brought it up to her lips and let out a little cough. Stacey smiled as she let out a small chuckle.

“Stacey...do...you...like..me?” Marie voice was soft and unsure. Stacey placed her hand onto Marie’s hand and gave her a nod.

“I do like you. Alot. Do you like me?” Marie was hesitant for a moment.

“I do, but it's just, I don't know. I'm scared...I've seen the way people look at my parents when we're out in public and I don't think I could do that.” Marie took another puff from the joint, tears started to fall from her face. Stacey pulled her into a hug and wiped away her tears.

“Hey, baby steps. We could hide for awhile until you're ready.” Stacey kissed Marie on the lips, softly melting away her fears.

“How could she just run away like that?” Holtzmann said as she put on her seatbelt. Erin’s hand shook as she tried to put on her seatbelt. Tears started to form into her eyes.

“Hey, Erin, honey, she’s okay. She probably went to Dr. Gorin to blow off steam.” Erin nodded and let out a sigh as Holtzmann wiped away her tears. Holtzmann knocked loudly on Dr. Gorin’s front door.

“What are you two doing here so late?” Dr. Gorin stood in the doorway with a red robe on and a orange cat who rubbed up against her pink fuzzy slippers.

“Is Marie here?” Erin croaked out, her heart dropped when Dr. Gorin shook her head. The two walked somberly back to the car. They sat in silence for a moment.

“I guess we’ll drive around for a bit and see if we find them.” Holtzmann shrugged. Erin nodded. Holtzmann drove around the city until dawn started to break. Erin gasped in a sudden realization.

“Holtz, I know where and who she is with. Go to the firehouse.” Holtzmann started up the car and sped off in confusion.

“Why would she be at the firehouse?” Holtzmann asked curiously.

“Because she is in love with Stacey and Stacey once said she looked at the firehouse as a safe haven.” Holtzmann was still confused.

“Why would she be in love with Stacey? Isn't she kind a of a rebel? And why didn’t you remember that like a tank of gas ago?” Erin let out a little chuckle.

“I once feel in love with a rebellious scientist.” She replied, ignoring the last question.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Holtzman smiled with a sigh, trying not to blush.

“Awe, but if she starts to fall in love then that means she growing up. If she starts to grow up, then she won't need us anymore.” Holtzmann said her voice cracked and her eyes started to water as they pulled up to the firehouse. Erin pulled her into a hug and kissed her lips softly.

“Hey, sweetie, she still going to need us.” Erin wiped away Holtzmann’s tears. The two walked into the firehouse and up the stairs. As they reached upstairs they saw Stacey and Marie curled up on the floor, their bodies tangled in together. Marie’s head rested on Stacey’s chest and Stacey’s arms were wrapped around Marie waist.

“I guess we'll talk to her when they wake up.” Holtzmann and Erin walked back downstairs and curled up on the couch.


	5. Chapter five

The sun shined through the firehouse window, reflecting off a piece of metal Holtzmann left laying around, and shining into Stacey and Marie's eyes. The two heard a soft knock on the door as it opened to reveal Holtzmann and Erin. Marie moved slowly off of Stacey. The room fell into a somber silence.

“I have to go home now. Bye, Marie. Bye, Dr. and Dr. Holtzmann.” Stacey said almost sadly as grabbed her leather jacket and left, leaving Marie to stare at her feet.

“I'm sorry, Moms, for running away.” Marie said her voice filled with sadness.

“No, Marie, I'm sorry.” Holtzmann said. “I should have never yelled at you like that.” She sighed.

“Moms, can I tell you something?” Marie said not, looking at her parents.

“Of course, sweetie. You can tell us anything.” Erin replies.

“Did you get into my weed?” Holtzmann asks as she looks at her toolbox.

“You have weed?” Erin asks her, surprised.

“Shh, not the point.” Holtzmann places a finger over Erin’s mouth.

“I think...I like Stacey...a lot..and... I'm scared.” Holtzmann and Erin gave her a small smile and wrapped her in a hug.

“Honey, it's okay to be scared of liking someone. That's the whole point of growing up.” Erin said as she kissed the top of Marie’s head.

“But I like a girl!” Marie said.

“Me too!” Holtzmann grinned.

“But what if people stare at me? My whole life all I’ve seen is people look at you funny because you’re both girls and I don’t want that. I can’t handle that!” Marie confessed, tears falling down her face.

“You have to ask yourself this, Marie: would you rather be happy with the person you love, or miserable trying to fit in?” Erin said. “I was in your place not that long ago myself. Once I chose my own happiness over other people’s opinions, well, look at where I am.” Marie nodded.

“Thanks, Mom.” She said as she hugged Erin.

“Anytime. Why don’t you go wait in the car. Your mother and I have something to discuss.” Erin says, giving Holtzmann the evil eye.


End file.
